<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories Fading Away by sleepymika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652001">Memories Fading Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymika/pseuds/sleepymika'>sleepymika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DSMP, Dream Smp, Ghostbur, after the war, wilbur brainrot goes brrrr, wilbur loses his memory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymika/pseuds/sleepymika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur wakes up in the middle of a green field with a headache, an odd pain in his chest, and no memories of his past. Tubbo finds him and gives Wilbur a book and quill so he could keep track of his thoughts. But, he is conflicted if he wants to take this opportunity for a fresh start or if he wants to continue the legacy of his past.</p><p> </p><p>Based on Ghostbur's list of events that he remembers from when he was alive. I will link a picture of it at the notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories Fading Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke in the middle of a green field with a headache and an odd pain in his chest. He looked down, trying to see any wounds, but other than seeing that he is paler than usual, everything seemed normal.</p><p>He tried to get up and understand where he was, but his body was too heavy, he could barely move. So, he closes his eyes, embracing the emptiness around him. He can figure everything up later.</p><p>This time when he woke up, his body still hurting, he saw a figure moving in the distance. When the figure looked in his direction, they suddenly started running towards him.</p><p>As they got closer, the man recognized some of their features; they were short with a torn down green shirt. He tried to understand where he recognized him from, but it was all in vain.</p><p>“W- Wilbur!” the figure said, a bit out of breath, “you, you are alive. Thank god you are here, I have been looking for you.”</p><p>‘Wilbur’ he thought to himself, ‘I guess this is who I am now’. The kid still waited for his answer, so he said softly, “Where else could I be,” and then without thinking he added, “Mr. President?”.</p><p>The kid’s eyes lighten up, “it really is you. Wilbur, I was so scared. We can talk while walking, let’s go home.” </p><p>The man was quiet for a second, “Tubbo,” he said hesitantly, “unfortunately, I do not think I remember what is this home you are talking about.”</p><p>Tubbo jolted backward, “you don't remember L’manberg?” </p><p>Wilbur had to close his eyes, flashing memories showing in front of his eyes, “it is not just this L’manberg that you are talking about, I do not remember anything. I could not even recognize you before I said Mr. President”. He smiled weakly.</p><p>“But you did remember me at the end,” the forever optimistic said, “ I am sure it will all come back soon.”</p><p>And without warning Tubbo sat next to him and gave him a book and a quill, “here! Maybe writing will help you remember.”</p><p>Wilbur really was grateful that Tubbo found him.</p><p>So, he started writing, beginning with the easy parts. With the person next to him, Tubbo, building everything. He was always happy to help Wilbur when he asked, no matter how ridiculous the request was. And his buildings were always magnificent.</p><p>He thought of Manberg, the nation he started through The Revolution, he remembers being relieved and so, so happy that they were able to get their quiet place. He heard people cheering up for him, trusting him with power. After all, Wilbur was the guy that organized this land for them</p><p>But, who was with him? He shakes his head violently. He could see a bright smile and bright hair. Someone who looked up for him, ready to fight anyone on his command. They were loud, and Wilbur loved bullying them for that. He fought his fatigue and remembered the bravery of them, sacrificing everything they have to help Wilbur finish his symphony. </p><p>“T-” he started, Tubbo looked at him patiently, “Is Tommy okay?” he asked.</p><p>The kid next to him looked surprised, “Of course! Don’t even worry about it, Big T is safe”.</p><p>Wilbur nodded, appreciated that Tubbo didn’t ask him any further questions, and came back to his book.</p><p>He felt the air in his lungs, a strong wind, and the taste of salt. He wondered if he cried, if he tasted his tears. He wondered if this is why he lost his consciousness and woke up in this strange field. Maybe his tears were picked by the wind, traveling far and away from where he is. He had to remind himself to breathe.</p><p>Wilbur remembered arrows. Ones that pierced Tommy on the day when they gained their independence, ones that were lighted with fire burning forests and people at once. Poison arrows that were supplied at a secret bunker. Loaded crossbows, ready to fire, was it at him?</p><p>He stopped for a second, the bunker. Something sounded wrong, but he could not put his finger on it. It was underwater, full of swords and potions and his allies. He felt unstoppable at that place, he could win any wars. A thought suddenly came to his mind, an armory, that's what it was. And he knew who built it, the best fighter that he met, someone that joined in his moment of weakness. Someone he wanted to trust but could not. They did not hesitate to protect him, but Wilbur was not sure if they were on his side. Technoblade. They have known each other since they were kids. Wilbur never wanted to fight, but he used to spar with Techno, to steal some moments with him alone. </p><p>The thoughts of Technoblade hurt him, he moved on. There was someone other than Techno that protected him. Phil, who lived far away, but joined his movement when Wilbur asked him. Who always wanted the best for Wilbur. He cared about Phil.</p><p>But with the thought of Phil came a sense of dread. He finally remembered the one that brought his fall, Philza who stabbed him to death with a sword. He put his hand over his chest again, understanding where his pain came from. But, he could not remember other details about this man or why Philza hurt him.</p><p>He thought of the smell of fresh bread. About his friend Niki who had so much courage, who fought alongside him and still managed to open a bakery. She organized it with-- </p><p>With Fundy. He remembers Fundy growing up and giving him all the affection he could, but he also felt upset with him, like Fundy did something that Wilbur could not approve of. </p><p>He remembered running through tunnels, he feels the heat of an explosion, he remembers writing books, when he closes his eyes and he can see a van with a burning hotdog on it.</p><p>He thinks about winning an election, becoming the official President of L’manberg, he remembers a ravine.</p><p>And he stops, memories already fading away.</p><p>…</p><p>He doesn’t know anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could not stop thinking about ghostbur since the stream, so I had to write it to let everything out. I have ideas for more chapters and Wilbur meeting everyone else that I might post later :)</p><p>I got the list from dior's tweet: https://twitter.com/WilburSoft/status/1329901011545231363?s=20 (I will delete the link if they ask me too!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>